lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Sell My Soul
---- Sell My Soul is the sophomore album by British Rock and Electronic band, Bleak Moon. Sell My Soul will focus on a heavier rock sound, as well as metal and similar genres. Dance will be a limited theme on the album, as Bleak Moon really want to go back to their roots with more authentic rock music. It is scheduled to be released via digital retailers and physical retailers worldwide on July 13, 2018, through Roulette Records. History After the debut album, Never Forgive / Never Forget, Bleak Moon immediately began production on their second studio album, later confirmed to be titled "Sell My Soul". The band revealed on Instagram that they had a new collaboration on the album (later revealed to be In This Moment band member, Maria Brink), as well as the return of Alice Glass. They also revealed in an interview that the album will focus on a grittier and heavier rock vibe, even delving into heavy metal and gothic rock genres. The band revealed artwork for a new single, called "Crack My Skull", a heavy metal remake of an unreleased track by Porcelain Black, however the single was scrapped and never made it onto the album. Another new song, titled "Bloody Mary" surfaced online after being leaked, which helped to tease the new territory the band was discovering. Track Listing Singles On December 31, 2017, two short buzz tracks, titled "Under The Grave" and "Till Death Do Us Part", were uploaded to the Bleak Moon SoundCloud account. The band then confirmed they would be the album openers and closers for the upcoming album. A new track, called "Crack My Skull", was released on February 09, 2018, however, the band later confirmed that it would not appear on the album. A buzz track, titled "Witch Doctor" was released on February 23, 2018. The lead single from the album, "Crash Landing" was released in March 09, 2018. The promotional single, "Bloody Mary" was released on March 16, 2018. The second single, "Between The Lines" was released on March 23, 2018. The third single, "Up In Flames", was released on April 27, 2018. The second promotional single, "Lovesick", was released on May 11, 2018. The fourth single, "Killer Queen" was released on May 25, 2018, alongside the album cover and release date. The fifth single, "Blood Born", an outtake from Never Forgive / Never Forget, was released on June 08, 2018. The third and final promotional single, "Sell My Soul", was released on June 15, 2018. The sixth single, "Bat Out of Hell" was released on June 22, 2018. The final single, "Fears", was released on July 20, 2018. Registered Tracks *Crack My Skull Cancelled *Deadly Little Slasher Unreleased *Antidote Unreleased *Unleash The Beast Unreleased *Sucker Unreleased Band Members *Nelly Noir Vendetta - Lead Vocalist *ARACHNID - Vocalist and Producer *Sonia Floyd - Lead Guitarist *Danny McGuire - Bass Guitarist *Zachary O'Day - Rhythm Guitarist *Xavier Mally - Percussionist Category:Albums Category:Roulette Records Category:Bleak Moon Category:Solarrion